The inventive concepts described herein relate to a bidirectional optical transmitting and receiving device.
Optical communication may be a high-capacity communication technology. With the optical communication, a transmission signal may be converted into an optical signal at a transmitter side, and the converted optical signal may be transmitted via a medium such as an optical fiber. The optical signal may be converted into an original signal at a receiver side.
A bidirectional optical transmitting and receiving device transmitting and receiving optical signals via one optical fiber may be used to reduce the surcharge such as an installed charge and a rental fee of the optical fiber. The bidirectional optical transmitting and receiving device may be configured such that no interference between a transmitted optical signal and a received optical signal is generated. The optical transmitter and the optical receiver may be fabricated to have an airtight structure.